Meg Changes Things
by DannysEvilTwin
Summary: What's happens when you accidently travel back in time to when your parents are the same age as you? Would you try to get them together, or would you end up breaking them up? Story is better than it sounds. Full summary inside.


Alohaness peoples. This is my new story...that I wrote...it's by me...I wrote this chapter. O...kay then.

Okay, in the summary hopefully I'll explain it, but here's the other summary.

Summary- Meghann was only fourteen and was living with her mother, Samantha, who is 31. She was living in the future, but one day, while trying to go back into the past with her mother to change the future, she was accidentally sent back in time to when her mother was fourteen. How is she supposed to change time when she's not in the correct year? And why does she suddenly feel the urge to help hermother and her father meet?

Yes, Mwahahaha.

Enjoy peoples...

* * *

Disclaimer- I blame you for this. 

I don't own Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom and all those funny looking chracters belong to Butch Hartman, and Butch Hartman belongs to Nickelodeon, or so my friends tells me.

I own Meghann though. Meghann's mine, all mine. Is it just me, or did that sound sick and wrong?

* * *

**Meg Changes Things**

**_Chapter One: Praise Time Travel_**

_"Time Flies." -best friend_

_"Time Flies?"-me_

_"Yeah, haven't you ever heard that phrase?"-best friend_

_"Oh right. Time Flies, GET EM OFF OF ME!"-me_

* * *

A twenty five year old lady stared out of her kitchen window. She was supposed to be washing dishes, but she was too fixed on her memories. 

"Mommy," An eight year old girl entered the kitchen to find her mother in a dazed look.

The young girl had black hair with two bangs on each side of her face that were highlighted red, and the rest of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a small black nightgown with black shorts underneath it and was holding a small stuffed animal that looked like a bat. You could obviously tell that she had just woken up.

Her mother woke up from her trance when she heard the small girl's cry, and quickly set the unwashed dishes into the sink. She leaned down until she was face to face with her daughter.

"What is it Meg?" The mother asked her daughter. She had named her daughter Meghann, but her daughter refused to be called such a girly name, and wanted to be called Meg, but sometimes her mother called her Meggy, just to annoy her.

(A/N: Meg is eight years old.)

"When is daddy coming home?" Meg asked her mom innocently, and felt her mother tense up.

"Daddy is going to be gone for awhile." Her mother answered, fighting back tears. Meg took no notice of her mother almost crying and smiled.

"Is he going on a trip for his work?" The girl asked excitedly.

"Actually, he is going on a trip, but he won't be returning anytime soon." Her mother answered, and then she decided to tell her daughter the truth. "He decided to leave us." She explained, and the little girl froze.

"Daddy's not coming back is he?" Meg asked.

"No, he isn't coming back. I'm afraid that he has gone to far this time to return back to us." Her mother answered and then stood up and cried softly.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT ISN'T IT? DADDY DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Meg cried and then started to run away when she felt a soft hand grab her shoulder, and she was forced to look directly into her mother's eyes.

"Meg look at me please, Meg. Listen to me. No matter what happens, no matter where you go or who you meet, your father will always love you, and so will I. Even if it seems like nobody cares about you and you're all alone, someone will always be there to care, even if it doesn't seem like they do." Her mother said confidently.

"But I'm not important, I have nothing to give. I'm a loser." Meg said.

"No you're not." Her mother said, "Or my name isn't Samantha." Meg stuck out her tongue with a disgusted look.

"What a yucky name. That's why people at school make fun of me, for my name." Meg said sadly.

"Then let's change your name." Sammy said, "How about Wes?"

"Who would want to be named Wes? You might as well name me no-name-of-the-second-grade." Meg said. Her and her mother laughed and then walked to Meg's room to get her ready for school, almost forgetting the serious part of their conversation.

**Six years later.**

"Clockwork? Who is that?" Meg asked, as she leaned against the doorway to her mother's room, watching her pack.

"He's an old friend of your fathers and mine." Her mother answered her while she tried to close her suitcase.

"So, why do you have to go…three…eight…" Meg paused to count on her fingers, but soon gave up, "into the past again?"

"To help Clockwork stop _that _from happening," Her mother said as she pointed out the window. Meg looked outside to see an evil ghost rampaging through the streets of their city. She knew it was her dad out there. Her mother had told her the truth a year ago. Now she was fourteen, and she still had the same hair that she did three years ago.

"Hey, dad's gotten better." Meg said sarcastically. Her mother sighed.

"_She's fourteen years old, and she has the attitude to match." She thought._

"Why can't I come with you?" Meg asked her mother.

"It would be too dangerous for you to come; besides, you can hang out with Ashley, and her mother, right?" Her mother said optimistically. This time Meg sighed.

Ashley was the daughter of her Aunt Jazz, or ex-aunt. Meg didn't actually know if her parents divorce was actually legal. Anyway, her cousin was sixteen years old and treated her like a Barbie that just needed to be made over, five times.

"But…" Meg was interrupted by her mother pulling her underneath the bed, and then a crash coming from the window and glass landing where they had just been standing.

"Maybe you should come with me." Her mother said.

"What about Aunt Jazz?" Meg asked.

"They can handle themselves. Run into your room, grab your suitcase and then meet me back here." Meg's mother said, and then Meg ran to her room.

She hadn't packed as much as she needed to, but thought that it might be okay. She grabbed her suitcase and was almost out of the room, until she saw Daniel, her black stuffed animal bat that was sitting nicely on top of her pillow. She ran towards her bed and heard a crash coming from her mother's room. She grabbed her stuffed animal, put it in her mouth and then proceeded to run into her mother's room.

"Meg quickly let me touch your suitcase." Her mother said. Meg was surprised to see her mother covered in blood and the figure of her evil father in the distance. She held out her suitcase for her mother to grab, and felt someone shoot an ecto-beam at her.

Pain shot through her body as she slowly lost consciousness. She opened her eyes which felt like it took such tremendous energy and saw that she was traveling through a time vortex, her mother holding onto her suitcase. She closed her eyes and felt herself losing grip on the handle of her suitcase. Her hand let go and she felt like she was falling.

Meg's POV

"AHHH" Meg screamed, but realized that it was a muffled scream, because something was in her mouth. She stopped screaming and felt what was in her mouth. It was a torn, saliva covered Daniel. She held him tight, and looked around to see where she was. The smell was nasty, and she was covered in something that was drizzling down her arm. It took her a second to realize that she was in a dark dumpster. She screamed, loudly.

"Who said that?" She heard a girl ask from outside of the dumpster.

"Maybe it was a cat." She heard a boy suggest to the girl.

"Maybe you should check to see what it is?" The girl replied. Meg heard footsteps coming towards her and then a bright light shined down on her. When she got used to the light she saw two people staring back at her.

"Mother, Father?" Meg said and then everything faded away into darkness.

* * *

I really don't know if I'm going to continue writing this story yet, I guess it depends on how many reviews I get...or not. (shrugs) 

Usually I don't base it on reviews, but if I start this fanfic I will have to write four fanfics at the same time.

Byeness peoples...


End file.
